<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning by jijiwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714949">Yearning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings'>jijiwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idol AU, most of the fic happens in Korea, sort of open end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But it was never enough for the orange haired boy. He yearned for more. </p>
<p>But what did he yearn for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yearning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eventhough AtsuHina week as officially ended I still wanted to put this out<br/>It's not perfect and not proof read, however, I still hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What are we doing this for? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>What for are we suffering day by day just to hold on the little hope of coming close to debut?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>Because being on stage makes it all worth it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Shoyou was young when his discovered his love for dancing. His mother always enjoyed watching music shows on TV and one day he started to move to the music.</p>
<p>And it felt so good. Letting his body move how it felt right.</p>
<p>His mother enrolled him into a local dance academy, where soon he belonged to the top dancers, due to his natural talents but also because of his hard work. Dancing became Hinata’s everything. He would dance before school, after school and sometimes even during school breaks when the gym was empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was never enough for the orange haired boy. He yearned for more.</p>
<p>But what did he yearn for?</p>
<p>Hinata had to figure out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was 11 years old, when JYP entertainment, a Korean agency came to visit his dance academy to look for new talents. Shoyou did not care about being watched. School had been really though that day, which was why he felt an even bigger desire to dance.</p>
<p>And just like any day, he danced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long story short, two days later his mother got a call from JYP offering him a trainee position in Korea. Less than a month later, Hinata sat in the plane with two other boys on his way to Seoul.</p>
<p>One of the two boys was Miya Atsumu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoyou-kun, you mind helping me with the dance for Yoon-saem*?”, Atsumu asked him. Hinata took a towel to wipe away his sweat and nodded. It’s been three years since they had moved to Seoul and the former strangers had become best friends. Atsumu was a singer with the voice of angel. Hinata loved listening to him practice any given song.</p>
<p>“Sure, but you need to help me with vocals later. I just cannot get that one part in I was wrong”, the dancer pouted. Most of them time, the two friends spoke in Japanese as they were the only boys from Japan in JYP at moment. The boy who was in the plane with them did not make it through monthly evaluations two years ago and left the company and returned back to Japan.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s do it than, Shoyou-kun”, Atsumu said and two boys went back to practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another two years had gone by just like this. People entered and left JYP, which made new friendships always a risky situation. Because saying goodbye hurt. Especially in an industry, were tomorrow was nothing to be sure of.</p>
<p>“I wonder how long we have to wait for our debut”, Atsumu said one night. As usual the two friends were in a practice room. “Me too, Atsumu.” There were so many unspoken words in this conversation. Something has changed between them and none of the two were unsure what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We decided on the final line up for our next boy group”, the CEO announced three weeks after this conversation after the monthly evaluation. Shoyou and Atsumu looked at each other and sent the other a reassuring nod. “Some of you have been with us for 8 years, some only for 3 months. Your training period was not taken into account, just so you guys are aware of this.” The CEO started to announce some names but none of them were Atsumu or Shoyou.</p>
<p>And then it happened. “The last member is Miya Atsumu.”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s heart broke at this announcement. He was obviously happy about having made it, but what about Shoyou? What about his best friend and soulmate? Their eyes met and his friend smiled proudly. <em>You made it, Atsumu.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The next day Atsumu found a note on his bed from Shoyou.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for being by my side all these years.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will be your biggest fan and always support you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry for not having the courage to face you directly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsumu, I need you to know, that I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Looking back Atsumu laughed about himself. How he truly believed that he and Shoyou would always be together. There isn’t something like always in the entertainment world. Companies and the public control your future, not yourself. Yet the idol kept tightly onto the letter and reread it almost daily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been around 2 years since that day. Three months after the announcement he made his debut. It was an instant success and Atsumu was grateful about it. Though there was not a day when he didn’t imagine Shoyou being by side and experiencing everything with him. He had no idea where his friend was and what he was doing. Of course, he tried to reach out to him, but he did not know how. It’s not like they ever considered exchanging numbers or whatever.</p>
<p>Atsumu simply thought that they would always be together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys listen please”, the manager said one day during a meeting. “You will make a comeback in four months. JYP heard the request of you coming up with the dance this time around. And because we think you guys are capable in doing so, we chose a dancer to help you in this process. He should be here any minute.” And just like this, the door opened. Standing there, was no other than Hinata Shoyou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu and Shoyou clicked as if nothing happened. As if there hadn’t been years of separation between them. Shoyou told Atsumu about him joining the famous dance studio One Million and working on his skills there. The small boy had given up the dream of an idol. It was never his call to begin with. Atsumu was lightly surprised about this revelation but gave his best in understanding his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>His friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dancer helped them in perfecting their dance. And whenever Shoyou showed him a move he was struggling in, Atsumu felt taken back in time when they were trainees. With the difference that one of them was a well known and respected dancer while the other one was an idol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it. I am confident your next comeback will be a huge success as well. It was a pleasure working with all of you again. Thanks for making me feel welcomed”, Shoyou said one day. “What does this mean, Shoyou?”, Atsumu wondered. He was not ready to say goodbye yet. Not, when he had just reunited with his friend. Shoyou smiled softly. “Tomorrow you will be busy with shootings and stuff. My job was to help you in the creation of the choreography.”</p>
<p>Atsumu could not help the tears coming into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the smaller. “You plan on leaving me again? Just like this? You cannot make me go through the same hell again, Shoyou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoyou smiled softly and buried his face in Atsumu’s chest. How much he had missed this feeling. “Let’s exchange numbers this time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>This is not my best work and I cannot say that I am totally proud of it</p>
<p>I still hope you enjoyed it!<br/>There is one more AtsuHina week story I plan on uploading today :)</p>
<p>And to those who are waiting for Red crow, I will continue to work on the new chapter, don't worry!</p>
<p>Comments are loved!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>